Cyber Hero Fanon Wiki
Welcome to the Cyber Hero Fanon Wiki Welcome to Cyber Hero fanon wiki. Which all my Cybernoid OCs will be all here. This wiki talks about my original cybernoid characters who will appear in their own show and Wreck-It Ralph spinoff shows. You can help too, by creating your own characters, games, films, tv shows and fan-fictions. This wiki is now protected from spammers since I already removed all the spam pages and edits that had done by anonymous users. We want to keep this wiki spam free. Everybody is welcome here, but not for spammers and of course vandals. Vandals could be a real-life Yokawans and NOCTURNE members. Please be aware. Describe your topic RECENT UPDATE: I'm currently working on something for the 2016 CH Advent Calendar. Plus all my Christmas-themed characters must be reworked again. I, NLG343, as an admin, decided to reveal what Cyber Hero Advent Calendar 2016 would be. It would pictures of existing characters (and the characters released in Cyber Hero Advent Calendar 2015 too.) The plan will probably be released today. The Rio 2016 Olympics is over, but Vincy(Vinicius) is still there until Tokyo 2020. Rules *NO SPAMMING *NO VANDALISM *NO ANYTHING NONSENSE AND SWEARING *DON'T EDIT PAGES WITHOUT ANY PERMISSION *DO NOT PUT ANY OF THESE REFERENCES BELOW: **VIOLENCE, BLOOD, AND GORE. **GUNS AND WEAPONS **DRUGS **ALCOHOL **SEXUAL CONTENT AND NUDITY **RACISM **ANY CONTENT RELATED TO TERRORISM SUCH AS ISIL/ISIS AND AL-QAEDA. WE WANT TO AVOID THOSE OR ELSE THIS WIKI WILL BE UNDER INVESTIGATION. HOWEVER, FICTIONAL TERRORISTS FOR THE SHOW ARE ALL FINE AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT RELATE TO ANY REAL-LIFE TERRORIST OR GUERRILLA GROUPS. **RELIGION (RELIGIOUS SYMBOLS AND REFERENCES) *RESPECT THE ADMINS AND OTHER FELLOW MEMBERS. *IF YOU WANT TO ADD A VOICE ACTOR IDEA, MAKE SURE THE VOICE ACTOR OR ACTRESS SHOULD BE STILL ALIVE. DO NOT USE ANY ACTORS OR ACTRESSES THAT WHO PASSED AWAY ESPECIALLY LONG TIME OR RECENT ONES. *LISTEN TO ADMINS! (That means you too, User.) Warnings that are related to Cyber Hero series in reality 1. NEVER MENTIONED THE MISOAN EMPIRE IN THE PUBLIC OR OTHER SOCIAL MEDIA. REMEMBER, THE MISOANS ARE BASED ON NAZIS IN CYBER HERO SERIES, BUT IS FICTIONAL AND DID NOT EXISTS. HOWEVER, IF YOU DO PEOPLE THINKS THAT THE MISOANS ARE REAL NAZIS. YOU SHOULD AVOID THAT. 2. NEVER MENTIONED THE DEATH OF ANY FICTIONAL CELEBRITIES IN EMAILS AND SOCIAL NETWORKING SUCH AS THE DEATH OF ATSUKO-ARIMOTO (A CYBERNOID CHARACTER THAT HER NAME IS REFERENCED TO THE REAL JAPANESE CELEBRITY ATSUKO ENOMOTO) WHICH IS CURRENTLY KILLED BY A CYBER CRIMINAL GRAYHOUND. IF YOU DO, THEY MIGHT HURT THEIR FEELINGS. PEOPLE MAY THINK THAT YOU ARE ATTEMPTING TO MURDER OR KILL THE PERSON. PREDICTING DEATHS TO ANY PERSON IS CONSIDERED AN ATTEMPTED MURDER. 3. NEVER SAY THE WORD "THERE IS A FCI CYBERSPACE MOST WANTED" IN THE PUBLIC. PEOPLE MAY THINK THAT YOU ARE A FUGITIVE. 4. NEVER DRAW ANY VILLAINS POSING IN BIRTHDAY AND SEASONAL CARDS. IF FOR YOUR OWN, YOU CAN, BUT YOU CAN'T DRAW AND SOMEONE MAKE A COPY OF YOUR DESIGN TO LET ANYONE COLOR OR KEEP. VILLAINS WHO TURNED GOOD ARE FINE SUCH AS CREEPER CYBER AND GLITCH CYBER. PLUS NO UNMARKED TOMBSTONES WHICH WILL OTHER PEOPLE TO DRAW THE NAMES OF THE PERSON WHO WANT TO DIE SOON ONCE IF THE PERSON GOT UPSET WHICH REMINDS ME OF DEATH NOTE. 5. PLEASE DO NOT SWEAR. PEOPLE MIGHT THINK YOU ARE BLAKE-BLITGREASE OR SOME KIND OF PERSON LIKE THAT. (It's from the rules, too!) Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse